The following are expansions for certain acronyms used in this application:
SCCslow congestion controlF-DCAfast dynamic channel allocationLMlink maintenanceC-RNCcontrolling network controller
There is an ever-increasing need to achieve enhanced efficiency of operation in complex communication systems, and, the need is even greater in management of real time systems that use a plurality of algorithms.
In complex real-time systems, it is desirable to use priority-handling mechanisms on processes to achieve optimal efficiency. The RRM (Radio Resource Management) algorithms fall into the above category. Traditional fixed-priority handling mechanisms work well in small and stable systems. However, the wireless communication environment is very dynamic and complex. It is necessary and beneficial that the execution priority of the algorithms can be changed according to the most current system status.
Prior art offers information in patent publications that deal with operating system scheduling and packet scheduling, for example. The following are examples of US patents generally in the field of networks:
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,360, titled “High Performance Network Interface”, a high performance network interface is provided for receiving a packet from a network and transferring it to a host computer system. A header portion of a received packet is parsed by a parser module to determine the received packet's compatibility with, or conformance to, one or more pre-selected protocols. Packets are stored in multiple queues with priorities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,915, titled “IP-flow Classification in a Wireless Point To Multi-Point (PTMP) Transmission System”, is directed to an IP-flow classification system used in a wireless telecommunications system. More specifically, the IP flow classification system in said U.S. patent provides for grouping IP-flows from a packet-centric wireless point to a multi-point telecommunications system. A quality of service (QoS) grouping device therein may include an optional differentiated services (Diff-Serv) device that takes into account an optional Diff-Serv field priority-marking for the IP-flow.
In U.S. Pat. 6,449,251, titled “Packet Mapper for Dynamic Data Packet Prioritization”, a packet-mapper maps streams of data packets in a computer network, each data packet having a packet header containing feature values descriptive of the data packet. The packet-mapper includes a mapping table that associates application-related feature values with network-reserved feature values from a range of feature values reserved for use by selected network data packet streams. Prioritization in said US Patent is achieved by assigning a port-number for packets.
The above examples of US patent publications are, however, not directly applicable to management of and scheduling between different RRM algorithms, and do not take into account system status.
It is desirable to provide a method of dynamically managing system algorithms, e.g., RRM algorithms, so as to achieve optimal efficiency.